


Tell me everything

by h3lli0tt



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Kidnapping, Non-Sexual Bondage, Other, Pre-Canon, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h3lli0tt/pseuds/h3lli0tt
Summary: Seibetsu Kaeru, a member of the Hitteki gang- one that rivals the Kuzuryu's- is found, kidnapped, and questioned by the leader himself: Fuyuhiko.
Kudos: 2





	Tell me everything

**Author's Note:**

> Very short chapter, just a starter thing.

Seibutsu's heart pounded. He raced through the downtown streets of Tokyo, a tall woman with silver hair tied into two braids following closely behind, shinai in hand. His calves hurt like hell and he was struggling to breathe. Sei sidestepped into an alleyway, panting. He leant against the wall, one hand covering his thin and pale lips. His eyes darted around in a frenzied panic, looking for a way out.

The girl in the braids' footsteps slowed, making Sei's heart race faster again. He couldn't hear the fabric of her skirt rubbing against itself or her legs. He couldn't hear her loafers stepping ever closer to him. He couldn't hear her as she turned the corner, grabbing his neck in a choke. Sei gasped and gagged, helpless. He was already struggling to breathe with his binder on.

"My young master has been looking for you for quite some time, Kaeru-sama."

Seibutsu clawed at the strong hand around his neck, tears welling up in his eyes as she slowly lifted him higher and high up the wall.

"P-please-" He grunted, gasping for air with weak kicks. The braided girl let out a devilish smirk and dropped him to the ground. Seibutsu felt hard concrete hit his head as he fainted before her.

Seibutsu faded in and out of consciousness as he was tied up, roughed around, and thrown into the back of a car. His eyes were heavy and his limbs were stiff, hardly able to move. Well- that might have something to do with the fact that he had been hogtied and gagged. Sei was completely immobile. His vision darkened once more as he continued to gasp for air.


End file.
